


Colección de drabbles

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Es una colección de pequeñas historias del equipo y de otros personajes de la serie. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!
Kudos: 4





	1. Dudas y abrazos

Hotch

Cerró el archivo después de firmarlo y lo dejó en la bandeja de salida. Comprobó la hora, y le envió un mensaje a Jessica, diciéndole que estaría en casa en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Después de un caso agotador en Alabama, terminar el informe del caso y algunos otros, sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y abrazar a su hijo.

Su trabajo era difícil, estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y eso pesaba en su espalda más de lo que le gustaba pensar. Alguna vez se había planteado jubilarse temprano, pero siempre volvía a las palabras que le había dicho su cuñada después del funeral de Haley, él vivía para su trabajo, ése trabajo, y no podía, ni quería, dejar de trabajar. Y luego estaba la satisfacción de saber que con lo que hacía, el mundo era un poco mejor.

Llegó a casa casi sin darse cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó la risa de Jack, y sonrió. Cuando entró, su hijo estaba tirado por el suelo escapando de su tía, que intentaba pillarlo mientras él se escondía detrás del sofá. Hotch sonrió, y cuando Jack lo vio, corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás en casa! -Hotch lo abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de su pelo. Ahora si, por fin, estaba en casa.


	2. Buscando compañía

Morgan

Cuando entró por la puerta del bar, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Era Viernes por la noche y quería relajarse, y por supuesto, si encontraba compañía, sería una buena forma de terminar la dura semana que había tenido.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Mientras daba un largo trago, volvió a echar un vistazo al bar. Había varios grupos de personas, y la pista de baile también estaba llena de gente, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie interesante. Hasta que se volvió hacia la barra y pidió otra cerveza, y allí, en la esquina prácticamente escondida, vio a la chica más guapa de la noche.

Vestía un vestido negro, ajustado, escotado, y aunque no podía verla desde donde estaba, estaba seguro que también llevaba unos tacones kilométricos. Sonrió para sí mismo, y cogiendo la cerveza, se dirigió al final de la barra. Ahora sí estaba seguro que sería una buena noche.


	3. Una nueva vida

JJ

Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle, suspiró. Lo peor de la separación siempre eran los fines de semana que Henry pasaba con su padre. El niño se iba feliz, sin saber que su madre se quedaba desolada.

Hacía seis meses que Will le había dicho que se había acostado con otra mujer, y que aunque la seguía queriendo, creía que lo mejor era que se tomaran un tiempo, ella había estado de acuerdo. Todavía no habían hablado de divorcio, pero en la anterior visita de Henry, el niño le había contado que habían cenado con la amiga de su padre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le pidiera el divorcio.

Mientras entraba en el salón y recogía los juguetes desperdigados por el suelo del niño, no pudo evitar pensar en que a lo mejor era culpa suya. Will había dejado su vida, su trabajo y todo en Nueva Orleans por seguirla a ella a Quantico. Y pasaba más tiempo trabajando que en casa con su marido y su hijo, y Will nunca había dicho nada, siempre había sido muy comprensivo. Así que aunque al principio se había sentido decepcionada y se había enfadado, viéndolo con perspectiva, creía que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo.

Cuando terminó de recoger y limpiar el comedor, se acurrucó en el sofá con un juguete de Henry. A pesar de tener solamente seis años, era un niño extremadamente inteligente que había comprendido perfectamente la situación de sus padres. Le habían explicado que durante un tiempo su papá no viviría en casa, y que cuando su mamá estuviera fuera por trabajo, él se iría con su padre. Lo aceptó bien, aunque en ocasiones echara de menos a Will y se pusiera pegajoso.

JJ sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, Will estaba rehaciendo poco a poco su vida y en poco tiempo, ella se iba a convertir en una mujer divorciada.


	4. Los mejores planes del mundo

Reid

Después de un largo día de papeleo, Reid está deseando llegar a casa. Lo tiene todo planeado. Una cena rápida formada por un sándwich y una fruta, mientras ve un par de capítulos de su serie favorita, Doctor Who (para poder comentarla al día siguiente con García), para después poder escribirle la carta diaria a su madre, y terminar el día en la cama con el último libro que se ha comprado y lleva en su bandolera.

El metro va abarrotado, y aunque él empieza su viaje sentado, al final termina de pie entre dos personas que le impiden respirar, primero porque el metro va cada vez más lleno y la gente más apretada, y segundo, porque alguien debería decirles que existe el desodorante. Pero la sonrisa de la señora mayor a la que ha cedido su asiento le compensa todo malestar.

Por fin llega a casa, y prepara rápidamente la cena y se sienta frente al televisor. El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que le gustaría, y después de recoger los restos de la cena y apagar la tele, se sienta en su escritorio listo para escribirle a su madre. Le cuenta cómo le ha ido el día, las bromas de Prentiss y Morgan, lo ricas que estaban las galletas que García ha llevado para el desayuno, y la interesante conversación que ha mantenido con Rossi sobre el cambio climático. Finaliza la carta diciendo que pronto irá a verla, y que la quiere. No lo dice muy a menudo, pero hoy es uno de esos días.

Guarda la carta en el sobre y la deja lista para echarla al correo al día siguiente. Luego se mete en la cama con su nuevo libro. Apenas lleva unas pocas páginas cuando empieza a bostezar, pero cree que podrá terminarlo antes de dormirse. Veinte minutos después, el libro se le escurre de las manos porque Reid está profundamente dormido.


	5. Compañero de vida

Emily 

Emily se desplomó en el sofá al entrar en casa. Todo estaba en silencio, y eso le encogió el corazón. Estaba harta de esto e iba a ponerle remedio. Cogió de nuevo el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Tardó cuarenta minutos en llegar, pero iba completamente decidida. El refugio de animales era un lugar donde perderse y dar y recibir algo de amor, y eso es precisamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Vio los perritos que le llegaron al corazón, pero cómo le decía García, ella era una mujer de gatos. Así que dejó a los perritos y se fue a la sección de gatos. Eran todos preciosos, pero en cuanto vio a ese pequeño completamente negro y grandes ojos, supo que había encontrado a su próximo compañero de vida (al menos hasta encontrar al hombre perfecto).

Salió de allí con el pequeño gato y todos los papeles, y se dirigió a una tienda de animales para comprar todo lo necesario para el gatito. Se fijó en la placa del chico adolescente y demasiado alegre que la atendió en la tienda, y supo que tenía el nombre perfecto para su gato.

Después de llegar de nuevo a casa, colocar todo lo que había comprado y prepararse algo de cena, se sentó en el sofá con una copa de vino. De repente, el pequeño gato, saltó a su regazo, asustándola.

-¡Sergio! Me has asustado, pequeño. Eso es, buen chico.

El gato se acomodó, mientras ella acariciaba despacio el pelaje de su nuevo compañero de casa.


	6. Haciendo felices a los demás

Penélope 

Penélope García tuvo que hacer equilibrios al entrar en su casa cargada de bolsas. Consiguió llegar a la cocina sin que se le cayera ninguna. Soltó un gran suspiro cuando se liberó del peso. Empezó a sacar las cosas y guardar las que no necesitaba para lo que quería hacer.

Había sido una semana larga, con un caso largo y difícil, el equipo llegaba esta noche y ella les recibiría al día siguiente con un gran manjar de dulces caseros. Le relajaba cocinar, mucho más la repostería, y sobre todo si era para el equipo, su familia. Las penas, los dolores y las tristezas siempre se llevaba mejor con un poco de dulce.

Batió huevos, tamizó harina mezcló ingredientes, y tres horas después de llegar a casa, su cocina olía como una auténtica pastelería. La encimera estaba llena de donuts, galletas, cupcakes y un hermoso y grande pastel de chocolate. Penélope sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

No estaba muy segura de cómo llevaría todo eso a la oficina, tal vez llamara a Derek para que la ayudara. Sí, ella haría eso. De todas formas, seguían siendo muchos dulces, así que tuvo una idea.

Cogió unos tuppers, y fue guardando en ellos una pequeña selección de sus dulces. Luego se puso el abrigo, cogió las llaves y el móvil y salió de casa.

El albergue estaba a un par de manzanas, así que fue andando. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente, y no era la primera vez que había llevado comida al albergue o incluso les había echado una mano ayudando allí cuando lo necesitaron. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Sally, la encargada del albergue le dio un gran abrazo como agradecimiento.

Penélope salió de allí con el corazón lleno de alegría. Lo que más le gustaba era poder ayudar, y si su pequeña ayuda hacía felices a los demás, ella era mucho más feliz todavía.


	7. Placeres

Rossi

Uno de los mayores placeres que tenía Dave en su vida, era el buen whisky y los cigarros y puros. Por eso, cuando sentía que el estrés lo invadía, se fumaba tranquilamente un puro, y saboreaba un buen vaso de whisky escocés. Era su favorito: sólo con un pequeño trago conseguía discernir el sabor de la barrica de roble en la que había reposado el whisky.

Siempre se aseguraba de tener un par de botellas en casa, y otra más escondida en la oficina. Aunque no solía beber en la oficina, en los malos momentos, era un buen liberador del estrés.

Y luego estaban los puros. Cada vez que había una cata de puros, allí estaba él si el trabajo se lo permitía. Nunca conseguía irse a casa con las manos vacías.

Así que aquí estaba él, sentado en uno de los salones de uno de los más importantes hoteles de DC, disfrutando de un vaso de whisky escocés y un maravilloso puro habano, rodeado de un montón de personalidades, de las más altas esferas de la ciudad. Le encantaban estos momentos, porque aparte de que podía permitírselo, disfrutaba una buena conversación con gente con sus mismos vicios. Sí, definitivamente, a David Rossi lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era el whisky, los puros y el dinero.


	8. Experiencias

Elle

La alarma suena a las seis y media y se levanta al instante. Se prepara rápidamente, se toma un café, y sale de casa camino al trabajo.

La cafetería está a cinco manzanas a pie de su apartamento, y aunque es principios de Noviembre y hace frío, todas las mañanas va andando al trabajo. 

Es la encargada, y tiene que tener todo preparado antes de abrir una hora después. Revisa que la cafetera esté limpia y en buen estado, que haya café suficiente, revisa las tazas y los vasos y coloca los dulces en la vitrina después de recoger el pedido de la puerta. El chico de la pastelería le sonríe, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Se pregunta brevemente si éste sería el definitivo. Está cansada de estar sola. Tal vez algún día le invite a un café, y por ahí puedan empezar algo.

Dos horas después, la cafetería está a tope. Va de aquí para allá, sirviendo cafés, tés y cualquier cosa que les apetezca a sus clientes. Sonríe encantada a compañeros y clientes, y sólo de pasada, se acuerda de su anterior vida.

Han pasado ocho años desde que salió del despacho de Hotch, sin mirar atrás, y no se arrepiente ni un segundo de su decisión. A veces piensa en ellos, y los echa de menos, sobre todo cuando ve a JJ o Hotch en la tele en alguna conferencia de prensa, pero cree que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue alejarse de todo.

Ahora es feliz, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su vida estaría alejada del FBI, pero a veces la vida da tantas vueltas que nos sorprende con agradables sorpresas.


	9. Orden y mando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer drabble sobre un capítulo. 3x2: En nombre y sangre.

Strauss 

Fue la última en subir al avión, y se fue directamente al asiento del final (como si tuviera otra opción, pensó). El equipo se concentró en los diferentes asientos del centro, teniendo una animada conversación.

Solamente Hotchner estaba ajeno a lo que hablaban sus compañeros, y pensó que eso probablemente sería lo normal, a juzgar por la distancia que Hotch intentaba poner entre ellos, aún sin darse cuenta.

A Erin le dio tiempo durante el vuelo a observar al equipo. Pudo ver cómo bromeaban entre ellos, cómo parecía que cada uno tenía un roll, aunque lo más probable es que ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de eso. Pudo ver que todos se preocupaban por Prentiss, por el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido, e incluso por el Dr. Reid, preocupado por la falta de noticias de Gideon.

Y ella, de repente cayó en la cuenta que tal vez no todo en la vida era ascender en la carrera, si no tener a alguien con quien compartir esos logros, porque viendo de lejos como esa gente, a la que ella había intentado separar, se preocupaban unos por los otros, ella se sintió más sola que nunca.

Así que cuando llegó a su despacho, se sentó pesadamente en la silla, y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Se sentía profundamente frustrada, y no sólo por lo que se había dado cuenta en el avión, sino porque Hotchner tenía razón en lo que le había dicho hacía unos días. Ella no tenía experiencia en trabajo de campo, y aunque el caso había terminado bien, Hotch y Prentiss volverían al equipo.

Tal vez ella era la equivocada, y en algún momento se daría cuenta de eso, pero por el momento, seguía siendo la Jefa de Sección de la UAC, y aunque Hotch volvía a estar en el equipo, y Prentiss se había negado a ser su chivo expiatorio, era ella la que seguía mandando allí.


	10. Palabras

Blake

-…Y ésa es la teoría de Chomsky, una de las teorías más importantes del lenguaje humano -justo en ese momento, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase-. Muy chicos, no os olvidéis de leer los últimos capítulos del libro, lo comentaremos el próximo día.

Los alumnos recogían a toda prisa sus cosas, para irse a la siguiente clase. Ella miró el reloj. Tenía dos horas hasta su siguiente clase, y pensaba aprovecharlas bien.

Salió del aula tranquilamente, saludando al profesor Taylor, que entraba para ocupar su lugar. Fue a la cafetería, compró un sándwich y un café y se dirigió a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a la mesa. Sonrió para si misma cuando abrió el cajón y sacó el crucigrama. Lo había tenido que dejar a medias, para sus primeras clases, pero ahora tenía tiempo de terminarlo.

Mordió pensativa el bolígrafo al leer la primera definición: _Doce letras.“ Término de uso coloquial, se dice exclusivamente de una persona excéntrica, rara, exagerada, que carece o no tiene orden”_ Lo pensó durante unos segundos: ¡estrambótico!

Así pasó la siguiente hora, mordiendo distraída su sándwich, bebiendo el café mientras terminaba el crucigrama. Cada vez que hacía uno, se acordaba inevitablemente de Reid, de todas las horas que pasaron haciendo uno. Igual que con su madre. Inevitablemente, la nostalgia la invadió, y para evitarlo, empezó otro crucigrama. Miró el reloj y decidió que si, que la hora que le quedaba también la invertiría en su pasatiempo favorito.


	11. Ejercicios de calentamiento

Morgan y Reid

  
Cada vez que daba un paso y el aire entraba en sus pulmones, se preguntaba por qué había decidido hacer esto. Y sobre todo, por qué le había pedido ayuda a Morgan. Probablemente JJ o Emily hubieran sido una mejor opción, pero Morgan estaba en muy buena forma y podría ayudarlo.

Sintió cómo el aire le quemaba al entrar por la nariz, y se paró en medio de la calle para descansar y estabilizar su respiración. Morgan se dio cuenta que no lo seguía y se acercó a él, todavía trotando.

-¡Qué pasa, chico lindo! ¿Te has cansado ya?

-Sólo…dame…un…segundo -respondió Reid respirando con dificultad, con las manos en las rodillas.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos corrido dos kilómetros Reid, nos quedan otros cuatro.

-¿Seis kilómetros? Estás loco, yo no…

-Es una broma chico, tranquilo, no pensaba hacerte correr tanto, pero no estás demasiado en buena forma ¡eh!

-Sólo corro si hay un sudes, y si puedo evitarlo, pues mejor.

-De todas formas Spencer, no entiendo porqué quieres hacer deporte ahora. Yo encantado de ayudarte, pero me parece raro -mientras hablaban, empezaron a hacer estiramientos.

-Por nada en particular, sólo…quiero mantenerme en forma.

-Reid, te has sonrojado, esto es por una chica ¿no?

Reid se puso más rojo que antes, mientras Morgan seguía riéndose de él . Ahora estaba completamente seguro que era una mala idea haberle pedido ayuda a Morgan.

-Vamos, chico bonito, ¿quién es? ¿la conozco?

-Melissa -fue lo único que dijo Reid.

-¿Melissa? No sé quién…o sí, ya sé quién es. ¿La recepcionista? -su compañero asintió-. Ohh, es guapa.

-Si, y muy agradable. Y...-Reid dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, Spencer, te ayudaré. Vamos a bajar el ritmo corriendo, luego haremos algunos ejercicios y después te enseñaré algunos trucos para que Melissa pueda ser tu chica ¿de acuerdo? -Morgan le palmeó la espalda a su compañero.

Reid asintió. A lo mejor, tenía suerte y Melissa se fijaba en él. No sería como Morgan, pero al menos lo intentaría.


	12. Clases de cocina

Rossi y García 

La voz de Billy Joel sonaba por toda la cocina, mientras Rossi repasaba todos los ingredientes y utensilios que pensaba utilizar para su clase de cocina con García y al mismo tiempo tarareaba las canciones con el músico.

Le encantaba cuando alguno de sus compañeros le pedía consejo sobre cocina, o alguna clase para aprender algún plato. Por supuesto, y como buen italiano, su especialidad era la comida italiana, pero a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a cocinar cualquier plato. Solía bromear diciendo que cuando dejara el FBI y la escritura, montaría un restaurante.

A su mente viene el recuerdo cuando con cinco niños entraba a la cocina y veía a su Nonna rodeada de vegetales, carne fresca y cualquier otro ingrediente para preparar la excelente comida con la que deleitaba a toda la familia. Se sentaba a la mesa y la veía cocinar. Tres años después, ella le empezó a enseñar todo el arte de la cocina.

El olor del orégano hace que su Nonna venga a su mente y tenga que parpadear rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas.

El timbre suena, y Rossi miró el reloj. Justo a tiempo. García entró en la casa como un torbellino, y se dirigió a la cocina sin más. Se puso el delantal que Rossi le indicó y sonrió.

-Muy bien, Penélope, ¿estás lista?

-Sí señor -respondió ella con entusiasmo.

Durante la siguiente hora, los dos picaron vegetales, los saltearon, cocieron la pasta, bebieron vino, cantaron con Billy Joel y rieron. Rieron mucho.

Y finalmente, se sentaron a comer sus tagliatelle con verduras. A García se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio su plato.

-¿Yo he cocinado eso? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Y ahora ¡a comer!


	13. Conversaciones a solas

Blake

Esperó hasta que todo el mundo salió del cementerio, para acercarse a la tumba. Antes de irse, compartió una mirada con Hotch. Su jefe sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía y que necesitaba ése tiempo a solas.

Miró las letras de la lápida, sin creerse todavía del todo el nombre que estaba allí grabado.

-Hola Erin. Tal vez te sorprenda escucharme, tal vez esperabas a David, pero se ha ido con tus hijos, y…por cierto, están muy grandes y guapos. Supongo que estarás tremendamente orgullosa de ellos.

“Yo…sólo quería decirte que lo siento. Siento no haberte perdonado antes, no haberte dejado hablar estos meses, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no me sentiría como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mí.

Fuimos las mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo, y aunque me hiciste mucho daño cuando me traicionaste, fue solamente mi orgullo el que nos separó completamente.

Y ahora, lo único que deseo es volver atrás, a nuestra última conversación camino al hotel, y decirte claramente que sí, que te perdono, y espero que ahora me puedas perdonar tú”.

Una suave brisa removió su cabello, y Alex supo que Erin la había escuchado. Se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón de Alex estaba en paz, puesto que sabía que de una forma u otra, Erin también la había perdonado a ella. 


	14. Nuevos comienzos

Seaver- _Nuevos comienzos_

Ashley se sentó en la silla mientras miraba alrededor. Era su primer día en el equipo de Andi Swan, que acababa de presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros y estaba emocionada.

Era un nuevo comienzo en su carrera. Hacía dos días, todavía trabajaba en la UAC, y ahora empezaba en otro departamento. Sabía que haber empezado su carrera dentro del FBI en un departamento como la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta era una grandísima oportunidad para cualquier agente, sobre todo con sus antecedentes familiares, pero no estaba hecho para todas las personas.

Empezó con mal pie, casi muriendo a manos del sudes a quien creían un desolado viudo, y eso le costó ganarse la confianza del agente Hotchner. Aunque se esforzaba en cada caso, sentía que tenía que demostrar más que el resto por su error del comienzo. Aunque eso no quería decir que no se sintiera a gusto en el equipo.

Y luego vino el caso Doyle. Sabía perfectamente (no era tan ingenua), que a lo largo de su carrera se encontraría con casos que la marcarían, que se grabarían en su corazón a fuego y le harían plantearse todo a su alrededor. Lo que no sabía es que ese caso fuera a llegar tan pronto en su carrera. Y no hubiera sido para tanto si Emily siguiera viva. Emily, que se ocupaba de supervisarla recién incorporada, Emily, que la ayudó a adaptarse, Emily, que se preocupó por ella. Lloró durante días después de su muerte, de su funeral, y aunque en las evaluaciones de Hotch parecía estar bien, la echaba de menos. Se había convertido en su amiga.

Así que cuando se enteró que el equipo de Swan necesitaba un nuevo agente, habló con Hotch. Le pidió información, y le dijo que le gustaría transferirse allí. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas iban a estar raras en los próximos meses para el equipo: Hotch viajaría a Oriente Medio, JJ volvía al equipo y el resto de agentes estaban obsesionados buscando a Doyle.

Y aquí estaba ahora, casi un mes después. Tres plantas más abajo, rodeada de nuevos compañeros y con un nuevo futuro por delante.


	15. El abrazo de una madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble basado en el capítulo 9x16 "Gaby"

JJ- _El abrazo de una madre_

  
Gaby abrazaba con fuerza a su madre y su padrastro, y reía feliz al estar con ellos. Pocas veces tenían un final feliz como éste. O un final agridulce. Porque quedaban tres niños que irían al programa de acogida, porque no tenían a nadie que los estuviera esperando, no tenían los brazos de una madre o un padre que les quitaran los miedos, que los abrazaran fuertemente y les dirían que todo iría bien.

JJ miraba con tristeza a los niños mientras la trabajadora social hablaba con ellos, y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Los peores casos siempre eran los que implicaban niños, y nunca podría acostumbrarse a la barbarie de lo que puede llegar a hacer el ser humano a otra persona. Afortunadamente, esta vez habían llegado a tiempo y habían podido rescatar a los cuatro niños. Gaby tenía a su familia (aunque no llegara a entender que todo comenzó por los celos de su tía), pero esos pobres niños estaban completamente solos.

Morgan posó una mano en su hombro cuando colgó el teléfono, en señal de apoyo. Escuchó cómo el equipo empezaba a abandonar la comisaría, y ella echó una última mirada a los niños. Deseaba que encontraran pronto una buena familia y olvidaran todo el horror vivido.

Cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire, sacó el móvil y llamó a Will. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su pequeño hijo, aunque sabía que ya estaría durmiendo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó la voz de Henry, que JJ aprovechó para pensar en que movería cielo y tierra por su hijo, y agradeció a Dios que protegiera a su pequeño.

Su corazón se tranquilizó cuando escuchó a Henry, al principio con la voz llena de sueño, pero enseguida despierto y dispuesto a contarle cualquier cosa. JJ se sorprendió limpiándose las lágrimas mientras reía por algo que le acababa de contar el niño, y accedió a contarle un cuento. Se preparó para ello mientras miraba por la ventana la negrura de la noche.


	16. Comodidad

Hotch y Strauss- _Comodidad_

Hotch se sentó pesadamente en su asiento, y suspiró profundamente. Un minuto después, Strauss se sentó a su lado. La vio cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, y aunque sabía que intentaba disimularlo, Hotch sabía que estaba sufriendo.

-Puedes reclinar el asiento Erin, estarás más cómoda -le dijo en voz baja.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza con un movimiento apenas perceptible. Lo único que quería era meterse en su cama, completamente a oscuras y en silencio, para intentar calmar de una vez por todas la horrible migraña que llevaba atormentándola desde hacía más de veinticuatro horas.

Un joven de veinte pocos años, con auriculares puestos y la música demasiado alta, se sentó bruscamente a su lado. Hotch le lanzó una mirada asesina, cuando Strauss gimió en voz baja quejándose por el movimiento. El joven siguió a lo suyo.

Llevaban un retraso de tres horas y media en su avión de Nueva York a Washington, por una tormenta eléctrica que había impedido la salida de la mitad de los aviones. Por fin los habían dejado subir, aunque echándole un vistazo rápido al reloj, Hotch creía que todavía les quedaría un rato para despegar.

Los habían mandado a una conferencia de las fuerzas de seguridad, de dos días de duración. Llegaron el Viernes a mediodía, estuvieron en las distintas reuniones y luego cenaron todos juntos. El Sábado, cuando Hotch se reunió con Strauss en el desayuno, notó en su cara que algo le pasaba. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza, le aseguró. Pero a la hora de la comida, el pequeño dolor se había convertido en un gran dolor, y cuando les tocaba intervenir a ellos, casi no podía abrir los ojos por el dolor y las luces de la sala no ayudaban demasiado. Hotch le aseguró que lo haría solo, que se acostara y descansara, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguieron adelante juntos.

Y por la mañana, estaba todavía peor. Apenas había dormido, y tampoco probó bocado en el desayuno. En el aeropuerto, mientras esperaban pacientemente poder subir al avión y volver a casa, había ido varias veces al baño a vomitar. Reid le había contado a Hotch una vez que si la migraña era muy fuerte, podía provocar vómitos.

El avión por fin despegó, y cuando ya estaban en el aire, Hotch se permitió relajarse. No es un vuelo demasiado largo, y ha llamado a Anderson para que vaya a buscarlos al aeropuerto. Aunque es Domingo, el agente ha aceptado. Hotch se asegurará de pagárselo de alguna forma.

  
Sintió un peso en su brazo, y cuando miró, vio que Strauss se había apoyado contra él, y se había quedado dormida. Al menos descansaría un poco. Un rato después, el llanto desconsolado de un niño pequeño al final del avión rompió el silencio. Strauss se movió asustada. Se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada contra Hotch y se sonrojó.

-Aaron, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

-No te preocupes, a mí no me molestas. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

-Entonces vuelve a dormir. Ya no queda mucho.

Ella asintió, y volvió a acomodarse contra él. Se movió para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, y en un momento, ella volvió a estar dormida. Hotch la miró con cariño, pensando en que por muy duro que sea uno, todos tenemos momentos de debilidad.


	17. No me siento en casa

Todd- _No me siento en casa_

No apartaba la mirada de la ventanilla del avión, aunque era de noche y apenas se distinguía nada, pero eso la hacía distanciarse del resto.

Había sido un caso difícil. El sudes secuestraba niños de menos de diez años, los violaba durante días y luego los dejaba abandonados junto al río. Aunque habían sido rápidos y sólo habían tardado dos días en descubrir quién era el sudes, no habían podido salvar al último niño. Todo fue una venganza personal: cuando tenía nueve años, a Chase Benton lo violaron y vejaron cinco niños del pueblo de entre 12 y 15 años, dejándolo después junto al río. Nunca se recuperó del todo. Ahora, había decidido hacer lo mismo con los hijos y sobrinos de esos cinco chicos. No consiguieron salvar a ninguno.

En cada caso en el que trabajaban, Jordan se preguntaba cómo el ser humano podía ser tan cruel, cómo era capaz de hacer daño a sus semejantes. Podía entender que había gente enferma, pero había cosas que escapaban a su comprensión.

Y que fuera ella (o JJ normalmente), la que decidiera los casos en los que tuvieran que trabajar…¿Y qué pasaba si se equivocaba? ¿Y si descartaba un caso porque no parecía demasiado interesante y luego ocurría algo desastroso? JJ intentó enseñarle, y parecía fácil, pero Jordan se levantaba cada mañana ansiosa por hacer bien su trabajo.

Y el agente Hotchner tampoco se lo ponía nada fácil. Sentía que cada palabra, cada gesto que hacía tenía que medirlo, para no meter la pata y llevarse una bronca. Al menos era justo y la felicitaba cuando lo hacía bien, aunque Jordan creía que le costaba un mundo hacerlo. Por lo menos Prentiss era amable con ella e intentaba hacer que se sintiera a gusto.

Y de vez en cuando JJ (¡qué chica más dulce!), le enviaba un mensaje preguntando cómo estaba y dándole ánimos. Sabía que no era fácil empezar en un equipo dónde todos eran una familia.

Jamás pensó que echaría tanto de menos su trabajo en contra terrorismo . Y deseó que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.


	18. Es difícil sentirse así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que sale cuando te has pasado parte de la mañana llorando sin saber muy bien porqué.

Hotch- _Es difícil sentirse así_

Te despiertas muy tarde por la mañana, como todos los días en las últimas tres semanas, y los primeros segundos, al abrir los ojos, no recuerdas nada. Luego todo viene de golpe. Te obligas a levantarte, hoy si, porque ayer le prometiste a Jessica que estaría bien que volviera a llevar a Jack para pasar juntos el fin de semana.

Hace cuatro días que tu cuñada pasó a ver cómo os iba, y decidió llevarse al niño unos días a su casa. Siempre has intentado que Jack no se diera cuenta de cómo te sentías, pero para ti significa un mundo solamente levantarte de la cama.

Te arrastras hasta la cocina, y preparas un poco de café. Agradeces en silencio a Jessica que haya recogido la casa, porque tú no tenías fuerza para nada. Encima de la mesa de café del salón hay una foto, y cuando la coges, tus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Haley abraza a Jack y tú la abrazas a ella, y los tres sonreís a la cámara. Fue tomada un par de semanas antes de que ellos se fueran de casa, antes de que todo se fuera por la borda.

La echas tanto de menos…y te sientes tan culpable. Haley ya no está por tu culpa, Jack ha perdido a su madre por tu culpa, y crecerá sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos y sin los consejos que cualquier madre debería darle a un hijo.

Vas al baño y te das una buena ducha. No recuerdas exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas sin hacerlo, pero estás seguro que fue antes de que Jessica estuviera en casa. Te reconforta, y cuando Jessica y Jack entran por la puerta, te sientes ya un poco más como tú.

El niño se aferra fuertemente a ti, y te prometes que nunca más te vas a hundir. Que vas a sacar fuerzas para pelear por ti, pero sobre todo por Jack. Porque tu hijo ya ha perdido a su madre y no estás dispuesto a que pierda también a su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os gusten, y se aceptan sugerencias para futuras historias.


End file.
